full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Connie's Relationships
<Connie Mendoza The Free Hydes Jaqueline Jekyll (Jackie Hyde) To say Jaqueline is embarrassed by Connie change is an underestimate. Where with Mari it was somewhat expected, Connie's transformation was not only completely unexpected but also left Jaqueline to find words. She wasn't even sure that the formula would do what it did for Connie, although in turn Connie offers nothing but gratitude to Jaqueline for her new younger self and second chance of life. Prior to the change Constance was very fond of the academic Jaqueline, seeing a little of herself in the workaholic girl and as such often came round to see what she was doing. She showed a high degree of understanding of Jaqueline's work and unlike Mari actually seemed interested in how it worked. Constance also shared a motherly attitude towards Jaqueline being highly supportive of her due to her knowing that her family had disowned her, something she had a similar experience with when she had gone to America. Jaqueline in turn liked Constance and felt she could always go to her for advice and even made her alchemical remedies for her bad hip. On becoming younger Connie has shown a remarkable desire to get to know Jaqueline even more, and seems eager to learn from her and her generation. She also becomes very forward and fore thinking seeing Jaqueline as a very close personal friend and moves into their apartment without asking just to be closer to her and Mari. Over time Connie even comes to assist Jaqueline in her alchemical research, having an advanced understanding of chemistry being somewhat of an assistant. Jaqueline however is taken aback initially by Connie's desire to be involved in her life and struggles to get past the fact she used to be her old land lady. Still she still cares for Connie and Jaqueline eventually becomes at ease with her younger friend and the fact the Hyde formula did this for her, helps Jaqueline to accept some of the positives of the Hyde formula. As Jackie and Ivory it is a very different story, the two share a very different relationship. Ivory tendency to look down on others often causes Jaqueline temper to flare and the two early on argued quite a bit which would nearly always lead to the to either falling out of making out. Still after both girls get a better handle on their Hyde forms and become more in sync with the, Ivory and Jackie show genuine concern for one another and their formerly tense relationship becomes one like an older and younger sister, although due to both girls personality quirks who is the older sibling frequently switches. Still just like with Mari Jackie is more at ease with spending quality time with Connie or Ivory in this form. Mari Kelley (Comette) Connie and Mari are inseparable. After both their changes the two realise their naturally outgoing, enthusiastic and excitable personalities and both greatly enjoy being Hydes. The two seem the most keen, and at one with their hyde forms, and seem to greatly enjoy pushing them to their limits both in combat and the bedroom. Even outside of being Hydes Connie and Mari just enjoy talking, hanging our and clubbing, with Connie providing Mari an outlet for her interests in boys and other subjects that Jaqueline did not care for. Prior to her change Connie did not know Mari very well, as she felt their was to much of a generational gap between the two: but did always push her to have fun and relish her youth and even ignored complaints from other tenants that she bought people back home and made a lot of noise. After changing Connie comes to rely on Mari to bring her up to speeds with how 'girls there age' should act so she can better fit in, and she has a tendency to believe whatever the new friend tells her. Still Connie trusts Mari and does not mind if something is unusual as its all part of 'being young.' And it doesn't take Ivory for her to willingly accept Mari's offers of a fun night. Mari meanwhile was just as surprised to find their land lady turning into, in her own words, "a latin goddess" she didn't show any regret and did not even worry about the confusion it would cause anyone involved. Mari takes great enjoyment in educating Connie about what its like to be a modern teenager and is overexcited to finally have someone who is willing to join her in all of her antics. Mari is the clear leader out of the two making sure that Connie does not miss her youth this time round and makes sure she has lots of fun. Indeed Mari is so caught up in 'helping' Connie she often forgets that Connie used to be a old women. Indeed she is so at ease with it all she has no problem in sharing the night with Connie, and giving her 'hands on experience.' Eleanor Everflower Connie is very motherly towards Eleanor and the two seem to get on well enough, with Eleanor always being willing to help out Connie, and Connie always offering Eleanor in turn helpful advice and motherly support. Connie is quite supportive of Eleanor's desire to be more assertive and independent although her strategies of taking up dancing to build confidence were not as warmly received as she would have liked, Eleanor finding the idea of performing for people rather nerve racking. Ivory and Eliza are often at odds as Eliza's loud and bombastic personality often clashes with Ivory's desire to appear refined. While the two do not but heads as often, due to Connie' and Eleanor's friendship, the two do show some tension when working with one another as they are so different. Antonio Cortez(Quatro Aqua) Connie and Antonio's relationship got off to a very good start. Antonio first spied Connie during her first day at Shepard High with Jacqueline, Mari and Jeremy and at first just thought of her as another pretty girl. Yet when they entered class and Connie managed to ace a surprise test he was astounded when she embarrassedly showed another class mate. This caught his eye and over the next few days he noticed that unlike other girls she paid very little attention to the boys who hit on her despite flirting with them a little. this went completely against what he expected of her. Still Antonio was surprised when Connie actually came to talk to him while he was alone playing his guitar. Indeed Connie stopped him running off and asked him to keep playing and he was amazed when she began to dance to the music and simply enjoyed the experience rather than being with him. This one afternoon together caused Antonio for the first time ever at school to approach Connie and talk to her much to the jealousy of the girls that were following him. Still when he wiped away her cut and became infected leading to a long night of hyde related antics he woke up to a new world. Indeed Connie admits Ivory was looking for Antonio as she 'met her standards' and was for the first time shocked and left speechless on seeing Quatro. As a couple Connie and Antonio are quite respectful of one another and relish in their times together. Connie is keen to try and foster Antonio's talents and seems really driven to have him follow his dreams, being right behind him with every step he takes. Connie also makes very sure that Antonio knows she enjoys what he makes and so is always trying to help him and give him the boost of confidence he needs. She is also deeply touched by his willingness to see past her age and to who she truly is. Antonio meanwhile has nothing but admiration for Connie and is tankful for her standing by him and being able to be a calm port in the storm of his life. He also gives Connie some help in being a teenager, giving her lessons on phones and simply spending nice walks on the water front with her. A calm and pleasant relationship. As for Quatro and Ivory it is a very different story. Quatro sees himself as a knight sworn to give Ivory a true beauty everything she desire, and Ivory laps up his admiration bestowing favours on him as she is his queen. The two put on theatrics of giving things to each other and making sure their love is known as if it was a stage show. indeed Quatro does this to make sure he stands a chance with Connie/Ivory as he doubts his other self's ability to hold onto her, while Connie is so overwhelmed by all the attention the arrogant Hyde is actually embarrassed by him. Still Quatro makes sure that Ivory gets only the best hence his quest to find her the greatest lovers to satisfy her needs, and much to the shock of free Hydes, Antonio and even Connie, Ivory encourages this, much to both their glee. Jeremy Hale (Goliath) Connie like Jeremy saying he is the kind of kid she enjoyed teaching when she was younger. She feels he and Jaqueline and has joined in with 'shipping' the two of them as a 'official' couple within their little group. She feels his inner bravery speaks for himself and actually admits to not having to much in the way of advice for him as he has a very clear idea of who he is and where he wants to go in the world. Jeremy on the other hand finds the idea that Connie used to be a old woman a little disconcerting, although does express fascination that the formula affected her in that way. He is however able to look past that and likes Connie due to her confidence and maturity in comparison to the people around him, although his own lapses into immaturity do cause Connie to roll her eyes. As Goliath, Jeremy finds Ivory to be a little to picky and feels she should get on and make her choices. He however likes her and feels she is a stabilising force in the group of rather eccentric hydes and finds her requests during love making to be a nice mix up. He also trusts her experience and knowledge in comparison to many other hydes who impulsively brush her off. Because of this despite his goofiness on occasion Ivory likes Goliath as he is able to keep a handle on himself when the heat is on and as such has taken to teasing him in front of Jackie to annoy their leader. Helen Pool (Athena) Connie makes no excuses that she really can't help Helen. Connie understands that what Helen went through is not something anyone can really understand, and even Connie admits while she went through something similar, she knows its not the same. As such very few words pass between the two characters although there still appears to be a mutual understanding in that Connie and Helen know not to press the issue. It was because of this that Helen refused to talk to Helen on behalf of the free hydes as she knew the girl had to work it out herself and if the hydes pressured her it would end badly for everyone involved. As such when Helen finally accepted herself it goes without saying that Connie acts as a stabilising force for Helen and the two seem to care for one another. Helen though trusts Connie and often asks for her help with her plans to organise events as she likes the fact she is mature enough and wise enough to be able to not only help but offer real critical advice. In addition unlike other loud and noisy hydes Ivory actually likes Athena, as her quirky attitude does not come from a lack of control rather from a desire to make others happy: which is something Ivory respects. Ivory does not join in any of Athena's antic though, preferring to observe them from the side-line and enjoy how others react to them. Athena of course likes Ivory, in how she tries o like everyone, and takes special care to note down Ivory's immense lists of likes and dislikes and often tests herself against the hydes incredibly picky interests, challenging herself to improve her own skills. Ajax Bath, (Achilles) Ajax initially prior to his change made his rather callous assumption that because Connie was pretty she was automatically mean: although as with all the other girls secretly admired her looks which eternally confused him. Indeed while he was in fang alert and Connie tried o talk to him to find out more information on the organisation Ajax allowed her to talk to him but refused to spill the beans on anything they were doing: and when she asked if she could come along to help them he rudely told her they only accept 'decent people' in a knee jerk reaction to her question. A insult Ajax would later regret. As such this initial interaction coloured Connie's perceptions of him, as while not a bad person, he was a rather rude one. When Ajax joined the team reluctantly she did not offer him advice and admitted to the others her own hesitation of letting him on the team due to him being a hunter. Still when Ajax stepped up to help and actually pulled his weight Connie was both impressed but still held her own reservations against him. However the two do eventually reconcile after a while after Connie warms up to him and Ajax admits to his own insecurity. Once this is reached the two share a fairly stable friendship. Connie does not mother him as much as the others, due to her still lingering some small hesitation unintentionally but Ajax does not notice this. Ajax desire to use his second chance to help others has impressed Connie and voices her support of his own actions. Connie does however offer him some support when opening up to his girlfriend. Ivory and Achilles however share a very good friendship. Both hydes to think of themselves 'as the best.' Connie sees herself as refined and the hyper competitive Achilles intrigues her enough to pursue him for her own entertainment rather then let them come to her. Achilles in turn can't really control himself around any woman, let alone Ivory although the two do work well together as a team in spite of what their main lovers think. Violet Hellhum (Amethyst) Connie motherly nature puts her at odds with Violet who normally likes to avoid confrontations as much as possible leading to Connie more than once trying to drag Violet back to talk to her so they can 'sort out' her issues, despite the latter's desire to never address the issue in the first place. Still she nonetheless is supportive in her following her heart, even if that puts her in a complex relationship with Jaqueline and Jeremy. Violet in return does seem to feel that Connie is trying to act like her mother and hates it: even though she knows that it comes from a place of caring. As a result publically she tries to make out she dislikes Connie, although in secret admits that she rather admires her. Something Connie is never upset about and even guesses to be the case. On more than one occasion Connie trying to make Violet face her issues has caused her to involuntarily transform and attacker Connie who changes into Ivory. No one every gets hurt and it often ends up with them 'making up' somewhere more private. Hyde wise Ivory really appears to dislike Amethyst, finding her reckless wild antics not only dangerous but also very childish and wants her to stop. In turn Amethyst shows a deep seated dislike for Ivory feeling she is always ordering her around claiming she is not in charge and often calls her out for being so high and mighty over the other hydes. This understandably causes tension and them to often break out into fights. However they often sort this out peacefully in the bedroom. Jamie Dates (Titan) Jamie likes Connie, indeed Jamie is nuts about Connie seeing her as his surrogate mother and just an all round great person. Jamie timid and quiet nature cannot hide his respect for Antonio's girlfriend even before he is turned by his surrogate brother, and Jamie just adores Connie because she is so nice and sweet and on twice Jamie is seen following Connie around when she does her chores as he wants to help her and spend time with her. Indeed unbeknownst to even Jamie due to his youth he has a tiny crush on her. Connie of course sees this and finds it just adorable. She likes Jamie because he is sweet and nice, and after his change offers Jamie advice concerning all the girls now coming after him. Titan however gets on Ivory's nerves. True Ivory admits to liking Jamie but for Jamie's sake keeps a close eye on Titan who seems to be letting his new powers go to his head. As a result Ivory is often the one who has to remind Titan as to how old he really is and to what he can and cannot do. Titan in turn remain a little oblivious as to Ivory's intentions involving him and foolishly believes that Ivory has a thing for him even though that if further for the truth. Indeed Titan leans this in a very embarrassing way. April O'Reily (Boomer) Racquel Natasha (Rhia) Connie has tried to act as a sort of compass for Racquel and often poses questions to her to help her develop a direction for her life. She realises the poor girl lacks any real idea what to do and seems to take this like its a major or issue, although personally respects the fact that she took matters into her own hands and decided to live her own life rather than that of her parents. Racquel does find Connie at times a little annoying with her constant probing and does not fully care for her motherly attitude, although does not seem to dislike her as a person. As Hydes Raquel's more impulsive tendencies do seem to annoy Ivory on occasion, although not as much as their other team mates, although Raquel is more than willing to call Ivory out on her own flaws which highly annoys her. This has lead to a sort of rivalry between the two as while they are not the most extreme hydes their cool and hot tempered contrasting personality are just subtle enough that they will listen to one another but annoy each other enough in that they get close enough to argue. Category:Relationships